Of Truth and Defiance
by ThatGoTGirl
Summary: What happens when the patron of the Trojans and the immortal god of light, Apollo falls for a mere mortal?


**This is just something that has been stuck in my mind for quite a while. I've been a huge admirer of the god, Apollo since like forever so… haha**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Iliad. **

**OF TRUTH AND DEFIANCE**

**An Iliad Fanfiction**

Zeus has banned the gods and goddesses from interfering in the battle. In response to this order, the gods and goddesses decide to gaze at the power-thirsty mortals from Mount Olympus. Apollo, god of light and truth, finds such actions foolish. So he stays there, looking at the City of Troy—a city destined to burn. The aura of boredom stays with him while watching reckless mortals discuss battle tactics.

Whispers spread across the room as a black sail sets on the sands of Troy. Enraged by the unexpected move by the Greeks, Apollo strides closer to inspect the contents of the ship. There was not much as he suspected. No more than fifty men were inside. They carry barrel after barrel of sustenance and weapons. Apollo rolls his eyes, ready to walk away from such an obscene gesture by Agamemnon. Only one moment stops him from doing so…the moment he saw her. Apollo wastes no time in grabbing his silver bow and walking away, ignoring the curious stares of his fellow immortals.

He does not know why he did it. Perhaps it was the allure of the woman that pushed him to change his form into a Greek soldier. Gone are his golden locks and is replaced by dark curls, fanning his handsome face. There is no denial. For years, mortals worshipped him for his beauty that Apollo never finds it in himself to care.

Nobody from the Greek camp find anything unusual from the new soldier. Perhaps it is from their knowledge that new Greeks have taken their oaths to serve their king, Agamemnon. It is not hard to find her. A rose among the thorns is what Apollo could compare her to. He wonders why a woman would be present amongst the male soldiers and angrily dismisses the possibility of her being a concubine for the king. He follows her unknowingly, hiding in the shadows from behind, and studies the sharp features of her beautiful face. Her hair, as white as the crystalline ice formed on the end of a year is gracefully tied in intricate braids. Her lips, as plump as the ripe fruits of the summer, challenge his hold from temptation; and her eyes, oh her eyes, how could such dark eyes hold as much emotion and wisdom?

A soldier shoves him in an attempt to hold himself up from his drunken state. The god of light and truth rolls his eyes and helps the drunken soldier inside a nearby tent. When he walks out, Apollo realizes that he has lost sight of the woman. Dejected and pitifully annoyed, he walks around the Greek camp, hoping to catch sight of the mysterious woman once again.

"Why are you following me?"

He turns around mixing his topaz eyes with the dark blue of his lady. _She must be speaking to me for I have been the one following her around like a lost dog_. "My lady?"

"I will ask you once more, soldier, why have you been following me?" He is surprised by the authority bestowed on her pipes. "Did my father send you?"

"I do not have the knowledge of your accusations," He tells her, his eyes once more transfixed on the soft lips inviting him.

Her brows furrow in confusion. "Who are you, soldier?"

"Apo—Lysander, my lady," She would probably chastise him of the blasphemy of naming himself after a god. Guilt fills his heart as he realizes that the first answer he has given her about himself is a lie.

"I am not familiar with such name," She tells him, her voice going down a couple of tones. _She is not suspicious anymore, good_.

Apollo opens his mouth to continue their conversation but the shouts of panic surround them. He curses. If he was back home in Olympus, he could prevent Prince Hector to continue the assault on the Greeks. Muttering a soft excuse to his lady, he removes the bow hanging from his back. May his father forgive him for interfering against his order.

He does not kill any man and only wounds them enough for them to scurry away. One by one, Trojans try to kill the immortal. If only they knew how they are trying to slaughter their own patron. The gods are enraged, sending him mental acquisitions of his defiance. Apollo doesn't reply, finding it difficult to fight off a large Trojan without killing him. He breathes heavily, sending an arrow flying onto the sun to worsen the blazing heat. He hopes that this action will exhaust the fools fast enough so that he can speak to his lady once more.

He looks down and his mind becomes a constant swirl of frustration and surprise when he sees _his_ lady sending arrows after arrows on vicious Trojans. His protectiveness blinds him. He fights off any man—Trojan or Greek—standing in between him and _his_ lady. Then, when he was near enough, he grabs _his_ lady by the arms and pulls her out of the bloody mess.

"That was very foolish of you!" He scolds her, gripping her arms tightly. He is not violent and he would never hurt _his _lady. The reason for such action is to ensure himself that _his _lady is still alive.

She struggles beneath his hold, glaring at him using her tantalizing eyes. "Who are you to order me, soldier?" And she is right. Who is he to order her? He may be a god but he presented himself as a mere warrior.

"You are a woman! The battlefield is not for women!" He is screaming, hoping to discourage her from entering the battlefield once again.

"You are crossing the line! Nobody orders me!" And with that, his grip loosens and _his_ lady walks away from him.

Talisa is angry when she enters the tent of Achilles. She finds the Greek's greatest warrior with his best friend, Patroclus. Having no energy for formalities, she lays down on the soft sheep skin that Achilles' has laid down to sleep in. She knew that she can find the demigod in his tent. It has been a scandal when it was announced that the Greeks' greatest advantage has announced his defiance towards the Greek king and refused to join the battle.

"Welcome to Troy, Princess," The handsome warrior raises an amused eyebrow at her current state.

She waves them off, groaning when she earns a laugh from both. She lets the softness of the quilt stay a while longer in her sore body before sitting up and facing the two warriors. "What do you know of a Greek soldier named Lysander?"

Patroclus, a young man of long dirty white hair and ocean blue eyes, shrugs. "Don't know him"

"Well how could you not? You've been in Troy for a long while…enough to know every soldier," She comments, laying her weapons down beside Achilles'

"Not everyone is as smart as you, Talisa," Achilles can be considered as the handsomest man according to Talisa. As a small girl, she's always had an attraction for the older man.

She rolls her dark eyes, "He has the audacity to scold me for joining the battle!"

Achillies takes a sip of wine from his flask before replying, "He was probably trying to look out for your welfare. This Lysander person you speak of is right. The battlefield is no place for a woman—much more to a lady such as yourself"

"You agree with him?" She cries out, angered by the act of disagreement that Achilles has performed.

"I only want you safe, Talisa" Her heart goes out to him. The trifle between Achilles and her father was no match for the bond that the young lady and the great warrior share. Being able to spend moons with the man, Talisa has proven to be a loyal friend; visiting Achilles in his home, Phtia, every summer.

She opens her mouth to reply but is cut by the opening of the tent.

Odysseus, witty and charming as a king but plain in the features, comes inside. His eyes shine with amusement at seeing Talisa's current state. "The battle is over. Your father wishes to speak with you"

Talisa has never considered herself as a proper lady. This is probably noticeable since she was the only one from her five sisters to be able to visit their father years after he professed war with the Trojans. With a small smile on her pretty face, she comes inside her father's tent unannounced. Her father hasn't changed. A small, middle-aged fat man sits on the makeshift throne. King Agamemnon is every bit as pretentious and ambitious as he was when he said goodbye to his daughter Talisa and promised to make her the queen of Troy.

Her father greeted her with joy, emphasizing his favoritism in his family. Having been the only daughter from the only wife that he has ever loved, the king of the Greeks has a soft side for his second daughter. His short scolding at the mention of her joining the battle only proves the fact to be true. The father and daughter drink and eat at the small table prepared for them. Agamemnon pats his large belly in laughter at the mention of the little rascals that one of his bastard daughters bore. Talisa could almost forget that he is power-hungry. Because of his duties, he dismisses Talisa a short moment after their meeting and tells her to rest in her tent. Talisa nods, feeling disappointed at the short while that she had been able to spend with her father. She curtsies and rushes out of the tent, effectively running into a stone-hard chest.

She looks up, then blushes as she realizes that it was the soldier Lysander whom she had run into. She is just like any other woman so she admits the man in front of her is, indeed, very handsome. It is no wonder that her voice raises a couple of octaves as she addresses him.

"What do you want?" She asks him, raising her chin.

"To apologize," Were the words that she did not expect to hear from him.

Oh how badly she wants to accept his apology. Once again, her pride wins the internal battle or right and wrong. "Is that before or after you found out that your king is my father?"

"Before," She raises her eyebrows at such honesty. "Nevertheless, I have come to apologize"

"I accept your apology," She tells him, all her previous anger washed away by the magnificent topaz of his eyes. "My name is Talisa," She realizes that she has not told him her name yet.

"May I walk you to your tent, my lady Talisa?" He addresses her as _my _lady. Hmmm. Talisa likes the sound of claiming on his words.

"No," She tells him, finding pleasure when his face falls in disappointment. "Though you may join me for a stroll in the beaches of Troy"

Apollo can feel the guilt eating him. He has not only defied his father but also gives no justice to his title. What god of light and truth would lie for a woman? Then he reminds himself that the princess Talisa is not like other women. _Princess_. How could he have missed the easy grace that she brings herself with? And the voice of authority that she has used on him on their first conversation?

"My father has never understood what it is like to be satisfied" Apollo watches as the cold wind of the twilight blows on her serene face. She has never looked more beautiful than she is now. They continue walking, the sand warm on their tired feet. "He has always told me stories of kings and conquerors and how he dreams to become the king of the world. When I was a little girl, I always thought it would be nice to become '_the princess of the world_', but as soon as I got older I realized what a foolish dream my father has. I've never had the courage to tell him how his actions slowly destroy what is remaining of our family. My mother has taken it upon herself to dedicate her life to the _gods_," Apollo flinches at her obvious distain for the higher power. "I've learned how to be alone without feeling alone"

He grabs her hand, surprising them both with the sudden gesture. Taking a risk, Apollo lifts his free hand to trace the soft skin of her cheek. "You won't be alone anymore, _my_ Talisa" No one dared to correct his term.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" His father, Zeus, greets him as he enters Olympus. The gods and goddesses send him looks of pity, anger and confusion.

"Hello to you too, father," With a wave of his hands, the gloriously handsome god of light and truth changes his form. Apollo whistles, still on high after his walk with Talisa, and sits on his chair on the council.

"Do you fight for the Greeks now, brother?" Athena, the goddess of wisdom, asks him. Her eyes shine with the opportunity to gain a new ally.

He smiles at her, giving her hope for a short while before replying, "No"

The goddess's eyes grow hard as she stomps out of the council room. Zeus, still angry from the previous scene, stands in front of him. "Tell me, son, of your reasons for defying me or so help me I will put you in a deep slumber and all of Gaia will never see the sunlight again"

Apollo's eyes harden in disbelief. "There was a time when men were composed of two creatures. In a fit of rage, you separated them to become two and spread them throughout Gaia. Ever since, a man must travel to be able to meet his other half. _I_ have found my other half, Zeus"

"_Other half?_" Poseidon, his father's brother and the god of the sea, bellows in amused laughter. "You are a god, Apollo. That tale does not count for a god"

"_Everything_ that a mortal does, does not count for the gods," Apollo, forgetting his wistful attitude from earlier, pushes himself up and sneers at the god of the sea. He looks around the council and sees that the other gods are stunned by his blow. "I do not fight for the Greeks. My loyalties still lie to my patron city. However, my other half has been cursed to be born out of the seed of Agamemnon. For that, I shall protect her from the harm that she may encounter in the Achaean camp"

"You speak of a mortal as if she is a goddess" Zeus hateful wife, Hera, says.

That silences Apollo for a few moments before he raises a defiant chin. "If so, may she be a better goddess than you"

Then he exits the place he once called home.

The nature of Apollo and Talisa's relationship is gradually becoming more than a mere friendship. Every day, before Apollo wills the sun to set, they meet at the beach. They hold hands, tell each other stories, and when the time comes to part, Apollo bestows a small kiss on her forehead.

Talisa wonders what her father might think if she is to tell him that she wants to be wed to a mere soldier. She knows that he will not take it kindly since he has plans for her to marry a prince so that he may gain more lands. She walks towards the beach, where she meets with Lysander every night, hoping to tell him that her affections for him are becoming deeper. She sees her beloved, talking to another woman carrying a golden bow. She covers her mouth to stifle a gasp. Gone were the dark locks of Lysander and were replaced by golden strands. His body, usually covered in soot because of different battles, is replaced by a magnificent glow. Words cannot express how powerful and inhumane he looks in the moment. Talisa moves closer to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You have to come home, brother. The others have been arguing about father giving you too much liberty. They all plan to defy him like you did," The woman tells him. Jealousy fills Talisa when she places a hand on Lysander's solemn face.

"I did not defy father!" Her beloved cries, his voice a thousand leagues filled with grief. He pushes the woman away, turning around.

"Apollo, stop this nonsense! A woman is not enough of a good reason to start a war between the gods. A war that you may not win,"

"_APOLLO?_" The conversing gods both turn at the sound of disbelief made by Talisa.

No one dared to speak for a few moments. Both parties are too surprised by the unexpected turn of events.

"Talisa, my love" Were the only to escape Apollo's mouth as he struggles to maintain his composure. His twin, Artemis, leaves them both on the shock at being eavesdropped by a mortal.

"Are you the god Apollo?" He is baffled by her calm composure.

He nods, not trusting his voice. He has lied to her too much. He does not move, even though he badly wants to run his thumb through her soft cheeks to stop the tears from falling on her face. Apollo realizes that he has hurt the only woman that he has ever truly loved.

"Did you only befriend me because you wanted to know of my father's battle plans? Did you say those sweet words and not mean them?"

He is quick to tell the truth. "No, my love. The reasons for my actions are purely for _you_" He steps forward and takes her arms in a gentle caress. Talisa slaps his hand away, not allowing herself to fall for his charms.

"_Don't! _All the words that you have told are lies. You do not love me," Her voice breaks. "Never speak to me again" Were her words before she left the god broken-hearted.

A trident is the first thing he meets when he comes back to Olympus. A smirking Poseidon soon emerges, pointing the end of his deadly weapon towards Apollo. "Fight me nephew"

"What are you sneering about, Poseidon?" His voice is void of emotion.

Poseidon waves his weapon, taunting the broken-hearted god. "My brother allowed our interference in the war. Since you claimed to be in support of the Trojans, I figured that you would fight with a pro-Greek"

He sends a look of boredom towards the foolish god of the sea. "Us gods will be foolish to fight with each other because of the adrenaline that the mortals' war brings us. Do me a favor, uncle: stop your blabbering and return to your kingdom under the sea"

The immortal is not amused by his reply. "You started this, Apollo, when you decided to defy Zeus by fornicating with a mortal Greek"

Apollo rolls his eyes. The gods can sometimes think most scandalously. "I do not have time for foolishness" Then he goes to the hill, to watch his beloved cry under the stars.

Apollo has done nothing but watch Talisa. He has buried his pride and let her have some time to herself. The war between the Trojans and Greeks only became more brutal when Achilles decided to avenge his friend, Patroclus. After the young man's death followed Talisa and Achilles' yearning for comfort. Apollo gazes at their sad eyes, wishing nothing more than to comfort his beloved. And yet, he cannot do so in the fear of ruining their relationship more.

A few days later, Talisa joins the war once again. Her thirst for revenge is not directed towards the Trojan prince Hector but at the Trojan soldiers. Her killing spree is higher than any great Greek warrior has done since she came to the Trojan beach. Apollo's defenses are crumbling. It will only take a short scratch on her beautiful skin before he snaps.

Talisa is used to getting wounds. However, she is not used to being whisked away in the middle of a battle by a god. She fights and she screams when Apollo throws her over his shoulder. From the way her strong punches did not faze his walking, Talisa feels like a petulant child. He doesn't put her down until they are in the safety of her tent. She watches him as he looks at her curiously; his eyes shine with a gentle emotion. Talisa is not used to seeing Ly—Apollo in his immortal form. Somehow, it made the fact that they can never be together much more real. She turns her face away when he lifts his hand up. She is afraid that she might have angered him for joining the war and that he would settle for a physical punishment. Instead of the slap that she was expecting, she felt his gentle hands turn her face around. The topaz eyes that she has come to love meet her own. He trails his free hand on her bleeding arm. Talisa's eyes widen in disbelief when a bright light forms on his hands, followed by the wound closing. Then she remembers that Apollo is the god of healing.

"Are you alright, Talisa?"

Finally coming to her senses, Talisa raises her palm and slaps the god. She stands up and walks out of her tent.

Apollo curses as he watches the Trojans enter their own walls, bringing the large horse that they presumed was a gift from the Greeks. Not long ago did the mighty Achilles manage to kill Prince Hector. Twelve days of peace, promised by Achilles to the king of the Trojans, followed. In the middle of these twelve days did the cunning and smart Odysseus think of the most brilliant tactic to burn the city of Troy. A wooden horse, the size of the Parthenon, was constructed. The Greeks, positive to the plan, packed their belongings on their ships. On the last day of the funeral games, the best Greek soldiers enter the horse. It is the very same horse that King Priam ordered to be offered to Apollo. Apollo snorts. _I would dies sooner than when I accept that offering_, he thinks.

The walls of Troy have been successfully invaded by the Trojans. The gods and goddess have long ago resigned in helping the mortals. All of them have been watching Troy burn down to the ground…except Apollo. As soon as the clashing of weapons were replaced by the spread of fire, he has come down from Olympus to search for Talisa. The gods and goddesses did not comment at his actions. He continued running, throwing aside every man in his way, to spot the familiar light color of his beloved's head.

Turning around towards the small temple kept inside Troy, he spots the silky white strands of Talisa. Apollo watches from the balcony as she maneuvers herself in front of her father. An arrow, aimed by the young Prince Paris, buries itself deep on her chest…and into her heart.

A cry of anguish, as loud as the wails of pleading by the lost souls in the Underworld escapes the mouth of the immortal. At this, the gods, fearing for the havoc to be caused, come from Olympus. Hephaestus and Ares, noticing the rage taking over the sun god, prevent him from attacking the prince, who has managed to escape after Talisa's untimely demise. The gods become spectators as Agamemnon, filled with grief because of his daughter's death, runs his short blade through his throat. His soldiers, along with Achilles and Odysseus, watched as their leader committed suicide.

Apollo struggles, desperate to catch Prince Paris and put an arrow on his neck. His beloved is dead…Talisa is dead. An angry cry once again escapes him as his knees surrender to the insults of Gaia. _Your beloved's blood fills my land_, she tells him.

"Apollo, compose yourself," His father orders but his words mean nothing.

"Brother, please!" Artemis cries, shocked by the way her twin reacted at the death of a mortal.

Tears run down his cheeks. The gods and goddesses realize that his love for the moral Talisa is not a jest. He truly loved the mortal.

Aphrodite, moved by the affection, walks in front of Apollo. "It is not too late, Apollo"

He looks at her, angered by the lie.

"She's right," Athena says, stepping beside Aphrodite. "Hades holds her soul down on the underworld. If you plead hard enough, he might bring her back to you"

This silences Apollo. He allows Hephaestus and Ares to steady him on his feet. He stares longingly at the body of the fallen Talisa. If he manages to plead for her soul, he might be too late and the body might become ashes from the funeral rites.

"We'll look after her body, nephew," Poseidon shocks Apollo with the kind gesture. He looks at the faces of his fellow immortals, giving them his full trust. With a small patch of light, he transports to the Underworld.

He does not realize that his affair with a mortal brought solidarity to the gods.

"Nephew!" Hades greets him as he enters the gloomy kingdom.

Apollo does not smile at him. "I am not here for a reunion, uncle. I am here to plead for the soul of my beloved"

Hades nods, surprising Apollo because of the understanding in his fiery eyes. "I watched the chaos on the land. I was also surprised at your actions. If you really love her, then by all means, who am I to refuse you of your happiness?" With a wave of his hands, they are both transported to the river Styx. "Best of luck, nephew" He places a hard squeeze on Apollo's shoulder before leaving him alone.

Apollo looks at the musky river. The souls of the fallen soldiers cry out to him, pleading for their souls to be brought back to the land of the living. He focuses on the women, wanting nothing more than to spot his beloved.

"_My love_" Her voice calls out to him before he sees her. One look at her desperate soul is enough for Apollo to jump into the river, swimming towards his beloved. The lonely souls, grasp his body, slowing his attempts to reach out to her. A second passes by before he is finally able to hold the cold soul of his beloved. With a swing of his hand, the river Styx lightens with the view of the sun. Apollo wastes no time in exiting the river Styx with his beloved's soul.

He sees his fellow gods and goddesses circled around Talisa's pale body. The arrow from Paris' bow is gone, giving an indication that the gods and goddesses did an effort to ready her body for the soul's entrance. Zeus must have stopped the time because of the unmoving soldiers. Apollo kneels, lowering Talisa's soul inside her body.

She wakes with a start, her hands clutching the chest that was shot. Apollo lets her fuss over her resurrection before taking her hands on his own. Her dark eyes look at him, relief and confusion flooding them. He pulls her into him, setting her down on his lap.

"Are you sure, Apollo?" Zeus interrupts their moment. Apollo looks up and sees the wistful faces of the immortals surrounding him.

"Yes," Was his reply, enough for them to scurry away and return to Olympus.

He catches Talisa looking around frantically, probably wondering why her fellow Greeks are suspended in their action. A small chuckle escapes him before he crushes her body into his. He pulls away, resting his forehead with hers. "I am so sorry, my love. For all the lies and stupidity"

"Shh shhh," She stops him, putting a small finger on his moving lips. He kisses her finger before taking her hand in his and clasping their fingers together. "I love you, Apollo"

And their love is sealed with a blazing kiss.


End file.
